Del alcohol al amor
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Por una equivocación, Judal visita a Sindria en medio de una fiesta, encontrándose a Sinbad rodeado de mujeres y... borracho. Sin saber que es noche dejo consecuencias que no le gustaran para nada a Al-Sarmen. SINJU y Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece, de ser así Judal y Sinbad estarían juntos.

.-Sinju-.

Ni con su ropa que no era muy eficaz para cubrirse sentía el frio de la noche, era usual sentir el calor durante el día pero en el momento en que se metía el sol todo ese intenso calor se ocultaba en la densa oscuridad para llenar el ambiente con vientos helado, no con gran fuerza pero hacían un gran cambio.

Pero al magi caído no le importaba nada de esto ya que todo el lugar estaba lleno de antorchas y ellas producían un agradable calor artificial. Sin contar las fogatas que había en el sitio o el calor humano creado por todos los habitantes del reino de Sindria los cuales festejaban a ya altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo eso no pararía a la multitud y a su rey para festejar que esa mañana habían atrapado a una gigantesca bestia marina, procediendo a un día de Mahrajan.

Él se mantenía a distancia de Sinbad pues la mayoría conocía su apariencia y sus actos pasados, no quería armar un escándalo a la mitad de la fiesta, aparte no quería acercarse a la gran cantidad de Rukh blancos, era un poco sofocante. Se quedaría comiendo algún platillo típico que ofrecieron los ciudadanos mientras observaba a Sinbad, el cual estaba más que borracho y rodeado de mujeres que suplicaban como zorras que el rey de los siete mares las tomara como esposas o de perdida que pasaran una noche con él.

No era como si al pelinegro le importase pero si era algo molesto escuchar los halagos que se le daban a ese estúpido rey.

Su mirada fue a otro punto para encontrarse con el magi enano, su candidato a rey y a la mujer con gran fuerza también integrándose a la fiesta, riendo y hablando de anécdotas pasadas, era tan molesto verlos porque secretamente, dentro de sí mismo envidiaba profundamente al pequeño magi. Judal sabía que si quería algo solo debía de chasquear los dedos para tenerlo y la organización se lo daría en tan solo un parpadear, pero Aladdin tenía cosas que él no. Primeramente la sabiduría de Solomon pero él sabía la razón del porque no se le fue entregada. Segundo, el niño tenía personas a quien llamar "amigos" en cambio Judal sólo poseía aliados. Su mente le decía que cosas como el cariño no importaban solo para callar su necesidad como le fue enseñado desde chico.

Un fuerte golpe a uno de los tambores productores de las melodías que todos bailaban lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tenía que estar alerta para que nadie de gran importancia lo viera, de lo contrario tratarían de sacarlo del reino. Aunque, si uno lo pensaba bien, no tenía caso seguir con esas personas, él había ido a molestar a Sinbad y ver si el magi menor podía explicarle si lo había hechizado pues noches atrás había tenido un sueño extraño pero al encontrarse con el festejo su plan se vino abajo pues Sinbad estaba de alguna manera "ocupado" y estaba seguro de que el peliazul no le prestaría atención.

Aun así su mente le decía que se quedara. Tenía que saber que significaba ese sueño y el porqué había Rukh de color blanco a su alrededor cuando despertó. Después de meditarlo varias veces decidió quedarse hasta que el magi se quedara solo y así no podría evitar responderle.

Poco a poco se fueron apagando las antorchas y el ambiente iba cambiando de temperatura; las personas comenzaban a regresar a sus casa a descansar para preparase para el día de mañana. Cuando ya casi no había nadie se elevó a un lugar alto con un hechizo de gravedad y así ver donde estaba Aladdin.

Con un poco de esfuerzo en su vista alcanzo ver a la mujer de los fanalis cargando al magi y su candidato, uno dormido y el otro casi tan borracho como estaba el rey. Bajo hasta donde estaban ellos para corroborar si Aladdin no podía estar consiente como para responderle y en efecto, el niño no estaría en si hasta mañana.

Judal soltó un suspiro de resignación, no había valido nada todo el camino que recorrió, sin mencionar que salió del Imperio Kou sin pedir permiso a nadie. No dudaba que Al-Sarmen ya se había dado cuenta de que él no estaba en el palacio imperial, mañana no podría ver al magi pues estaría muy lastimado como para volver a recorrer el camino.

Desafortunadamente la suerte del pelinegro lo había tomado por la espalda pues escuchaba los pasos de alguien muy cerca de unos de los pasillos, antes de que logrará conjurar algún hechizo su espalada chocó con alguien. Lentamente giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado, por efectos de todo el alcohol bebido, del rey de la región: Sinbad.

Era como si su destino le jugara una broma: primero encontrarse con el Mahrajan causando que su diversión, entiéndase por molestar a Sinbad, no estuviera disponible junto con el magi, seguido por esperar horas para ver si se desocupaba el susodicho para que Aladdin se hubiera dormido y terceramente el encontrarse en el momento de irse justamente a Sinbad.

"¿Judal? ¿Eres tú?" Dijo Sinbad dudando por la oscuridad del palacio o la gran cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo.

"¿Quién más sería estúpido rey? Tomar no es bueno y más para ti que ya estas envejeciendo. Dentro de poco alucinaras conmigo siempre." Casi escupía las palabras Judal con una sonrisa llena de burla, mientras que en su interior buscaba varias rutas de escape.

Bueno, siempre podía romper el techo y con el estado de Sinbad no importaba si se tardaba nuevamente en hacer un pequeño agujero en la defensa de Yamuraiha sin que dicha hechicera lo notara.

"Ya quisiera que siempre estuviera pensando en ti. Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? No me vayas a decir que también estabas festejando."

"¿Festejar? ¿Dices qué unas horas atrás tú estabas "festejando"? ¿Por quién me estas tomando Sinbad? Si mis ojos no me engañaban tú estabas casi teniendo una orgía con tu harem." Dijo Judal con un poco de enojo en su voz el cual se preguntaba de donde salía.

Sin embargo Sinbad al ver cómo le acababa de hablar el magi oscuro, también influyendo el alcohol, sonrió de lado pues malinterpreto las palabras recién dichas por el menor.

"Cuida tus palabras Judal. Con lo que acabas de decir me das a entender que estás celoso de cada mujer que me tocó ¿O es acaso que estoy en lo correcto, eh, Judal?"

Sin intención alguna las mejillas del pelinegro se tiñeron levemente con un tono carmín, incluso la manera en que el rey pronunció su nombre le produjo un leve escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Aunque él lo negara sabía que Sinbad había dado en el punto, pero Sinbad nunca era así con él y nunca lo había sido. Por esta vez culparía al alcohol pues si su memoria no le fallaba Sinbad no parecía tenerle afecto alguno a Judal.

"¡Estoy en lo correcto! ¡Mira como te has puesto!" Grito con emoción Sinbad ante las nuevas expresiones que le mostraba el de Rukh negro.

"Se equivoca _su tonteza_. Sólo que me parece que tu comportamiento no es el de un rey, me alegro que Kouen no es así."

Una guerra de miradas se formo, carmín contra dorado aunque los ojos de Sinbad estaban algo brillosos por los cegadores efectos del licor. De repente ese brillo cambio a uno parecido al que veía en un hombre deseando una mujer: la lujuria. Esto creó un poco de miedo en Judal.

Sin que se lo esperara Sinbad lo acorraló al la pared más cercana y le negó escape con sus fornidos brazos.

"Sabes Judal… No me pareces tan repugnante, de hecho es la primera vez que te veo atractivo…"

Con cada palabra salida de los labios del mayor el sonrojo del magi crecía y sin pedir permiso o advertir tomó al ojicarmín de la cintura y lo cargó como si se tratase de un saco de papas.

"¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo idiota?! ¡Bájame ya!" Gritaba y golpeaba la espalda del hombre con tal de zafarse de su agarre. Sinbad lo ignoró sin estar consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Antes de que Judal conjurara algo le quitó su varita y continúo su camino a la habitación sin importarle que Judal siguiera vociferando todos los insultos que conocía. No importaba cuanto gritara, Sinbad no lo dejaría ir, aparte sabía que todos ya estaban muy cansados para salir a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Llegaron a una habitación, Judal imaginaba que su dueño era Sinbad pues era la que más adornos poseía. Con una mano el rey abrió la puerta dejando ver la gran alcoba de Sinbad. Llena de finas telas y alfombras, cojines de los diseños más hermosos, joyas del oro más brillosos probablemente provenientes de alguno de los calabozos que Sinbad conquistó en el pasado y lo que más llamaba la atención de uno era una pared que actuaba como una gran ventana dejando ver todo el reino de Sindria junto a una hermosa luna menguante. Judal ya había estad ahí pero nunca se había tomado la molestia para admirar la alcoba pero ese no era el momento más preciso como para percatarse de cosas.

Tenía que escapar o Sinbad lo violaría.

Sin poder protestar Sinbad lo tiro a la suave cama y se dejo caer encima de él pues conociendo la fuerza física de Judal, la cual no era más que la de él, no podría escabullirse. Tiro la varita del magi sin fijarse en donde había caído.

Judal se retorcía debajo del rey hasta que se paralizó por completo al sentir los labios de Sinbad sobre los suyos. No podía mover su cuerpo al sentir la calidez de la boca del mayor y pronto sintió la lengua de este pidiendo acceso a su boca.

Al no ver resultado alguno Sinbad se separó de él.

"Se nota que eres virgen… tienes que abrir la boca." Dijo sin vergüenza alguna Sinbad, probablemente por estar borracho.

Judal quería que la tierra lo tragase para que su vergüenza se notara porque sentía su rostro ardiendo por el momento embarazoso que le hacía pasar el rey.

"¡Callat-"No pudo terminar pues los labios de Sinbad lo atacaron nuevamente con mas fiereza y como lo había tomado hablando no alcanzó a cerrar la boca. Sus lenguas bailaban juntas, explorando las bocas del otro, Judal poco a poco iba cediendo antes las caricias que proporcionaba Sinbad por su descubierto abdomen. Incluso se sorprendió cuando entre beso y beso se escapó un pequeño gemido de placer de sus vírgenes labios. Ambos rompieron el beso por falta de aire dejando a Judal con la respiración agitada.

Pero el estar ausentes de aire no detuvo a Sinbad quien bajo al cuello pálido y suave del magi oscuro, besando y mordiendo asegurando que dejaría marcas.

Judal gemía aun si trataba de callar a su boca más le era imposible contenerlos, era un nuevo placer que se abría ante él pues como había dicho Sinbad era virgen. Nunca le había importado el tener una relación amorosa pues no encontraba a nadie que satisficiera sus gustos pero no era como si buscara a alguien, aunque admitía que el gran rey de los siete mares siempre le había parecido atractivo desde el momento en que ambos se conocieron.

Sinbad ahora se entretenía con un punto erógeno de Judal, entre su cuello y su oreja y hace que Judal temblara de placer con cada beso.

Con sus manos fue retirando sin lentitud y ansia los ropajes que llevaba el magi. Se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al quitar el top de Judal pues en la piel debajo de este se ocultaban muchas cicatrices justamente hechas a medida de no verse aprovechando los ropajes diarios de Judal.

Judal abrió los ojos al ya no sentir más caricias por parte de Sinbad para encontrarse con que él veía sus cicatrices de la misma manera de cuando el magi le había contado lo de sus padres.

"Lo que pasa cuando desobedeces a "la organización". Continua antes de que me arrepienta bastardo."

Sinbad se acerco a la cicatriz más grande de todas las de sus hombros y comenzó a besarla para sorpresa de Judal quien encontró esto más excitante.

Las manos de Sinbad fueron descendiendo de manera lenta por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde donde comenzaban sus holgados pantalones negros.

Cada roce ardía en su piel, pero no de la manera al arder que él estaba acostumbrado sino que de una forma completamente deliciosa que nunca antes había sentido. Ese mismo calor hizo que las manos de Judal comenzaran a tomar parte del juego empezando por quitar todas las cosas que traía Sinbad encima. Maldecía en esos instantes que Sinbad fuera un rey y llevaba muchísimas joyas y collares encima.

El ojidorado captó el mensaje del magi y fue despojándose de sus ropas con total maestría y rapidez pues su entrepierna reclamaba a gritos que esta fuera liberada. Al final Sinbad termino completamente desnudo frente a Judal, si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos nunca estaría enfrente de unos de sus más grandes enemigos in ropa alguna.

La sangre no tardó en llegar al rostro de Judal en cual no dejaba de observar lo bien dotado que estaba Sinbad, no por nada era llamado también "el galán de los siete mares". Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre adulto sin ropaje alguno y su entrepierna se endurecía mas con cada segundo que pasaba viendo el miembro del rey.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Dijo con mofa Sinbad y dirigió su mano a la entrepierna, aun con ropa, de Judal. Este al sentir el tacto no pudo dejar escapar un gemido que le dio buena señal a Sinbad.

La mano del mayor de ambos hombres se movía aumentando la velocidad pacíficamente, el magi oscuro movía sus caderas en busca de más placer y Sinbad entendiendo el mensaje quito de un solo movimiento el pantalón del más joven. Judal se estremeció al sentir el aire sobre su ahora destapado miembro.

La mano de Sinbad comenzó a masturbar el miembro endurecido de su ahora amante ignorando mas cicatrices que también se habían aprovechado de los pantalones para cubrirse. Más tarde, si recordaba, preguntaría el porqué de ellas, por el momento se debía concentrar en no tirar a la cama a Judal y desflorarlo sin compasión.

"M-más… Ah" Los ojos de Sinbad se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar tal suplica del pelinegro. Sin decir nada el ojidorado se agachó para que su rostro estuviera a unos pocos centímetros del miembro de Judal. Él tembló al sentir la respiración del rey sobre su entrepierna y dio un grito cargado de placer al sentir la cálida boca sobre su pene.

Ahora Judal si estaba gimiendo en serio.

A ambos les valía una mierda si despertaban a alguien con todos los gritos y sonido pues en ese momento solo existían ellos dos.

Pequeñas gotas de semen salían de la punta del miembro del magi que se desvanecían al ser esparcidas por la mano de Sinbad la cual no dejaba de estimular la entrepierna de Judal. Sintiendo como tal órgano tenía pulsaciones indicando que pronto no podría más.

Todo se torno a blanco en la mente del magi al poder derramar su semilla en la mano del rey. Era una magnifica experiencia haber tenido el orgasmo más fuerte de toda su vida y no sabía si incluía también el hecho de que esa experiencia fuera junto con Sinbad. Pero su mente estaba concentrada en dejarse llevar en esos omentos por lo que no le importaba nada en esos segundos.

Sinbad quedó maravillado con la sensual expresión que acaba de crear Judal, nunca había visto tal expresión con las demás personas con que él había tenido relaciones. Hacía casi mantener la "pureza" de Judal.

CASI.

Embarró en su mano la semilla que no cayó en su mano y comenzó a dar lengüetazos a ella para después besar a Judal en la boca, haciéndole probarse así mismo. Subiendo de nivel con cada beso y dejando que un chorrillo de saliva se escapara de la comisura de los labios del magi caído. Mirando fijamente a Judal el cual trataba de no cerrar sus parpados por el inmenso placer que sentía.

Sin que el menor lo notara, las manos del rey bajaron hasta la entrada de Judal, acariciando con lentitud para advertirle al pelinegro lo que se acercaba. Este al sentir el nuevo contacto con esa zona tan sensible gimió entre los besos del rey. Sinbad introdujo unos de sus dedos en ella, este ya estaba por decir lubricado con la semilla del magi.

Judal hecho la cabeza para atrás ante la sensación nueva. No era como si doliera, definitivamente en su vida había experimentado dolores mucho más fuertes, pero era algo incomodo tener algo dentro de él y más en su entrada.

Con el paso de los segundos Sinbad comenzó a acariciar las paredes internas del joven magi logrando que el sentimiento incomodo se esfumara y se transformara en un extraño placer o por lo menos era lo que le decían los gemidos y la entrepierna, otra vez erecta, de Judal.

Ese dedo se convirtió en otro, creando más sonidos deliciosos para Sinbad. Judal se había olvidado que alguna vez le molestaron cuando ya había tres dedos dentro de él dejando que la exquisita estimulación lo llevara al paraíso.

Sin embargo el paraíso se le fue negado en el momento en que el rey de Sindria retiro los dedos de la entrada, próximamente no virgen, del magi.

Al no sentir más caricias Judal soltó un bufido de manera de queja al ya no tener estimulación a lo que Sinbad dio una pequeña carcajada.

"En verdad lo estás disfrutando… y pensar que al principio golpeabas mi espalda con tal de no tenerte en mi cama."

Judal le dirigió una mirada fría indicándole que guardara silencio aunque con lo excitado que estaba lo único que consiguió fue otra burla del rey ante el puchero que le estaba haciendo el magi.

El mayor de ambos hombre tomo su endurecido miembro y lo posicionó con cuidado en la entrada de Judal. El pelinegro tembló al sentir el órgano palpitante en su anillo.

Con mucha paciencia y autocontrol en si mismo Sinbad entró lentamente en el de Rukh oscuro. Judal soltó un grito de dolor, un pene no era lo mismo que unos dedos pero no se lograba imaginar lo que hubiese dolido si Sinbad no lo hubiese preparado, por lo menos el rey conservaba un poco de su inteligencia aun con copas encima.

"No creí que en verdad eras virgen… estas muy estrecho…" Dijo Sinbad al sentir el interior de Judal, esperando a que su interior se acostumbrara a él o de lo contrario lo partiría a la mitad.

En cuanto a Judal, el estaba conteniendo lagrimas en vano. El dolor era mucho, como si algo lo hiciera en dos, afortunadamente se acostumbro en unos minutos al dolor y empezó a encontrarlo agradable en una manera extraña. Sin que él lo manejara su cuerpo movía sus caderas contra la pelvis del mayor con el fin de obtener más profundidad y gimiendo como si se tratara de una perra en celo, encendiendo más a Sinbad quien respondía con movimiento que subían la velocidad con cada estocada.

"¡Ah! ¡Sinbad! ¡Más profundo!" Gritaba inundado en el placer el magi.

Sinbad ya no se contenía más y cambiaba varias veces de ángulo con tal de encontrar ese punto que haría llorar de placer a Judal.

"¡AHH!" Grito fuertemente el pelinegro.

Bingo.

El rey arremetió de nuevo contra ese mismo ángulo haciendo que Judal llegara a soltar lágrimas ante el contacto con su próstata.

El olor a sexo estaba impregnado en toda la habitación del gran rey de los 7 mares. Si alguien escuchaba detrás de la puerta podía deleitarse con los gemidos, suspiros y gritos que hacían los dos amantes ante la luna. Cualquiera podía escuchar el chocar de las dos pieles llenas de sudor.

Sinbad guió sus manos a los pezones de Judal los cuales a su aparecer demandaban atención de una manera desesperada. Pinchándolos con un poco de fuerza, no mucha pero si la necesaria como para sacar más gritos del magi.

Judal podía decirse que estaba completamente sin sentido común alguno, solo se concentraba en el gran placer que le estaba proporcionando Sinbad y el tratando de crear más al moverse sobre el miembro que estaba dentro de él.

Lamentablemente todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y ambos hombres sentían el orgasmo cerca. Sinbad aumentaba a todo lo que podía la fuerza y velocidad de sus estocadas mientras que Judal movía sus caderas como lo hacían las mujeres del harem de Sinbad.

Ambos soltaron el gemido más fuerte de la noche al liberar su semilla, uno en su propio vientre mientras que el mayor en el interior del pelinegro. Suspirando ante el gigantesco placer que sentían mientras que todo el mundo se detenía y se reducía a la nada ante la magia del orgasmo.

Cuando regresaron cada quien a si mismo estaban con las respiraciones sumamente agitadas, como si de un asmático se tratase. Sin embargo el mas afectado parecía ser Judal quien sentía lentamente como el semen de Sinbad lo llenaba cuando este sacaba su miembro de su entrada.

Sinbad miro a Judal por unos segundos antes de desplomarse a su lado, tratando de recuperar el aliento sin éxito alguno. Se quedaron acostados, viéndose entre sí para descansar de tal agitante experiencia.

Unos minutos después de haber descansado Judal fue capaz de levantarse para alistarse e irse. Sin mirar a Sinbad se levantó de la cama del rey y fue a donde se encontraba su ropa, tirada en el suelo de la alcoba. Recogió su varita también.

Sinbad no se dio cuenta pues el alcohol y el cansancio lo obligaron a caer en el sueño, Judal aprovecho esto para evitar preguntas. Estaba consciente que después de eso no podría volver a ver al rey de la misma manera de antes, rezaba a cualquier dios que la borrachera de Sinbad ayudara a crear amnesia y no recordara lo que acababa de suceder.

Se vistió rápido y revisó si no se había manchado nada, sería una pena llegar al Imperio Kou y tener una mancha blanca en sus ropajes negros. Aunque sabía que pronto ellos se enterarían del error que acababa de cometer, tal vez no le dolía el trasero en esos momentos pero estaba seguro que unas horas no se iba a poder levantar.

Eso no significaba que lo que hizo no lo disfruto.

Se tomó un poco más de tiempo para arreglar su cabello en esa trenza que siempre portaba desde el momento de nacer. Era muy inusual cuando el no la usaba y no quería causar más sospechas de las que ya había generado.

O peor aún, si Al-Sarmen llegaba a enterarse…

No.

Ellos seguramente ya se habían enterado.

Tenía que regresar al Imperio Kou ya.

Rápido o su castigo sería mayor.

Viendo por última vez al rey de Sindria dormido se lanzo por la ventana de la habitación de este y usando magia de gravedad se elevo por los cielos. Rompiendo un poco la barrera para salir, algo discreto sin que Yamuraiha se enterara o crearía un caos.

Aunque que mas daba, después de todo Sinbad ya se había dado cuenta que el hechicero oscuro estuvo ahí pero dudaba que el rey recordara algo.

Tomó dirección al Imperio dudando que era lo que significaban los sueños de los que no le pudo preguntar a Aladdin y porque su corazón latía más fuerte de lo usual.

.-Sinju-.

Hoy es el día Sinju según Tumblr así que ¡Feliz día Sinju!

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y la verdad me enamorado de esta pareja ;3

La verdad tenía pensado hacer esto más de un capitulo pero no sé si sea bien recibido así que esperare a ver qué opinan ustedes. Ahora que veo la cantidad de palabras se me hace mucho, supongo que esto es lo más largo (en un solo cap) que he escrito. (ADVERTENCIA: Si continuo esto es MUY probable que lo haga mpreg).

En fin, disfruten y dejen reviews.

Sayo!~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Magi no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Este fic será Mpreg. Pero no el clásico Mpreg dulce y meloso. Este tendrá angustia y drama. También quiero advertir que el fanfic puede spoilearte cosas sobre el anime o manga.

.-Sinju-.

El gran rey de los siete mares ahora enfrentaba a un gran enemigo del hombre joven, uno que muchos odiaban y detestaban después de tener después de las fiestas:

La resaca.

Era como una maldición que iniciaba con esos escasos rayos de luz solar que entraban por la ventana que por alguna razón no estaba cubierta con la cortina. Seguido por Ja'far entrando a la habitación del rey y obligarlo a salir de la cama para ponerlo a hacer su trabajo sin importarle que cada sonido producido hasta por el mas diminuto alfiler al caer era como un martillo destruyendo la cabeza de Sinbad.

No tenía mente en esos momentos, hizo sus tareas matutinas, bañarse, cambiarse, etc., de no ser por su rutina nunca hubiera podido. En esos momentos se encontraba en su estudio intentando hacer su trabajo o Ja'far no lo dejaría en paz quien parecía no estar afectado por la fiesta de anoche, no como todos y eso era algo que admiraba del general.

Casi todo el reino podía verse con orejeras grandes debajo de los ojos pero eso significaba que la noche anterior había sido magnifica sin embargo ya estaban acostumbrados pues era muy común que ellos celebraran cada vez que lograban capturara una bestia del sur.

Sinbad sonrió ante lo que lograba recordar de la noche pasada, había lagunas en su memoria pero esos daba a entender que se la paso genial. Aunque su memoria le recordaba unas vagas escenas sensuales por lo que asumía que anoche había tenido relaciones. No sabía con quien pero había tenido relaciones y eso era bueno, para el claro.

Extrañamente no recordaba el rostro de la afortunada, asumía que era una mujer pues recordaba el cabello negro y largo más hermoso que había tocado en su vida pero de ahí en fuera su mente estaba en blanco. No era de su harem pues de ser así ella se hubiera quedado a dormir y se iría a la mañana siguiente pero despertó solo, ninguna prenda de su pasada acompañante o algo para identificarla.

Lo único que sabía es que lo había disfrutado como nunca.

Luego sus ocho leales generales trataban el tema de que el rey de Sindria necesitaba una reina antes de que se hiciera viejo y no tuviera herederos. Como si la situación no estuviera mal para él esto totalmente lo jodia aunque no lo pareciera ante sus colegas.

Él todavía no encontraba alguien "especial". Él sabía que era atractivo pero no conocía a nadie que lo quisiese por quien fuese más su corona parecía ser más atrayente para todos sus pretendientes. Pero por alguna razón no se hubiera molestado contraer matrimonio con la misteriosa persona con la que tuvo relaciones la noche anterior pero él sabía que era malo dejarse llevar solo por el lado de la lujuria.

Bueno, como sea, el no conocía con quien compartió sabanas y al parecer nunca sabría quien fue, ni la magia de Yamuraiha le diría la verdad.

Un extraño miedo le invadió.

Y si… él había tenido relaciones con alguien que no debía… como el malentendido que tuvo con la princesa Kougyoku…

No, tenía que pensar positivamente, tal vez había sido una mujer cualquiera que se coló a su cuarto después del festejo y se fue, sin problemas o consecuencias. Nadie se enteró de ello porque no había pasado nada.

Pero si sólo había sido cosa de una noche porque sentía una rara angustia dentro de él.

Era mejor concentrarse en el papeleo antes de que Ja'far lo regañara otra vez por estar holgazaneando. Su general también podía dar tanto miedo como las propuestas matrimoniales.

.-Sinju-.

La oscuridad le impedía ver en donde se encontraba pero tenía una idea formada en su cabeza pues no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba. No tardó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que se encontraba encadenado de sus extremidades, no con una cadena cualquiera sino una justamente para bloquear el magoi de su cuerpo. Obviamente no poseía su varita.

Estaba completamente indefenso y eso no le gustaba nada.

Varios Rukh oscuros volaban por todo el lugar dándole más ideas de donde estaba.

Escuchó murmureos en la habitación que alcanzó a identificar como uno de los tantos rezos que él sabía, eso era muy mala señal.

No tardo ni medio segundo en reaccionar donde y con quienes estaba.

Joder, Al-Sarmen ya sabía lo que había hecho.

No se molestó en buscar una salida, Judal sabía lo que le iba a pasar y también sabía lo que pasaría si él se oponía. Mucho menos se atrevió a liberarse de su agarre.

Era de las pocas veces en que sentía miedo porque sabía que ellos eran capaces de todo y les valdría un carajo si él era su magi. Ellos eran capaces de matarlo sin pensar lo que implicaría, no tardarían en buscar al nuevo magi y utilizarlo como lo habían hecho con él.

Una luz arriba de él empezó por iluminar la oscura habitación y como sospechaba, estaba justamente en el centro para que todos vieran su futuro sufrimiento, como si se tratase de una atracción en un circo. Lo peor es que no podía evitarlo, todos verían su sufrimiento como si de un espectáculo se tratara.

Desde niño fue tratado así e incluso le ha tocado estar del otro lado como espectador y admitía que en verdad le encantaba las caras que hacían las personas torturadas, hasta trataba de contener las carcajadas de malicia.

Pero claro, es divertido patear pero no es muy agradable cuando te patean.

Sin que se lo esperara sus ropas fueron hechas jirones en un parpadear mientras que mas luces se prendían en la habitación, dejando mas miembros de Al-Sarmen rezando a su "padre".

Antes de que pudiese observar quien fue su atacante dio un grito expresando su dolor cuando la misma persona que le había arrancado sus ropas envainó su espada y dejando otra cicatriz en la parte superior de la espalda del magi oscuro, agregando una más a su colección.

Apretó fuertemente los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar con tal de seguir conteniendo el dolor aunque era casi imposible ya que la persona detrás de él no dejaba de herirlo cada vez más fuertemente.

Ninguna persona en la sala lo ayudaba, comentaba algo o por lo menos se reía de su desgracia. Ellos continuaban rezando palabras de perdición. De repente, antes de que Judal se desmayara por el dolor después las graves heridas en su espalda, la persona detrás de él habló.

"Magi del Imperio Kou, Judal. Admite tu pecado ante nuestro gran padre." Dijo la persona detrás de él. Judal no reconoció la voz pues últimamente había muchas personas integrándose a la organización.

Judal desvió la mirada y se dejo caer en el suelo. Sabía que esa pregunta era justamente para humillar ante todos y sabía que si decía algo la familia del Imperio Kou se enteraría y sería más penoso.

Pero no tenía otra opción o estas personas lo matarían. No tenía quien lo defendiera ante ellos después de que Marrkio, el banquero, desapareció desde el incidente en Balbadd

El banquero era lo más parecido a un padre para el joven magi. Fue quien lo arrebató de los brazos de su ya fallecida madre y quien más se encariño con el niño. Él lo defendió miles de veces cuando iba ser castigado por Al-Sarmen. Aunque todos creían que el magi tenía la confianza depositada en Kouen no sabían que era solo una faceta pues Marrkio era la única persona que nunca lo traicionaría.

Pero no era como si culpara al banquero por desparecerse y no ayudarlo en ese momento.

Lo que está vez había hecho era muy difícil dejar pasar y Judal lo sabía. Temía que lo mataran.

La persona detrás de él dio otro ataque a la espalda del pelinegro exigiéndole una respuesta de nuevo. Con el roce del metal en su carne sintió la urgencia de soltar un grito de suplica que se calló en los labios del magi, no quería que le humillaran más de lo que ya estaba siendo humillado.

"M-me… me acosté con el rey Sinbad." Dijo con dificultad.

En cuanto termino la frase su espalda sintió nuevamente el frío del acero del arma. El magi no pudo evita llorar de dolor mientras se desangraba. El ardor era mucho, seguramente la espada no era una ordinaria, probablemente le bañaron en algún veneno solo para hacerlo sufrir más y más.

El miedo lo invadió de inmediato cuando sintió como sus parpados se hacían más pesados con cada herida que se creaba en su espalda, seguía luchando pero llegó al momento de que ni se acordaba del porque estaba allí, hacía mucho tiempo que lo castigaban de esa manera.

No podía reaccionar, ya ni entendía lo que decía su verdugo. Sintió como su mente se oscurecía poco a poco pero él no quería dormir.

Temía el no despertar…

.-Sinju-.

Lentamente y con pesadez Judal logró abrir sus ojos, sintió el alivio venir a él en el momento que reconoció el lugar. Su habitación en el palacio del Imperio Kou. Lo cual significaba que no estaba muerto.

Trato de levantarse pero fue detenido al sentir un dolor en su espalda. Quito la sabana que cubría su torso para encontrarse envuelto en vendajes los cuales se tiñeron de rojo al momento de hacer aquel movimiento tan brusco y ahogó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Entonces no había sido un sueño. Mierda.

"¿Judal-chan?" Escuchó el magi la voz de Kougyoku. Volteó a su lado izquierdo para verla sentada en una silla y detrás de ella estaba el asistente de la princesa, Koubun. Probablemente había utilizado su contenedor metálico para curarlo, como de costumbre.

Al ver la sangre del magi Kougyoku recostó a Judal y comenzó a cambiarle los vendajes con ayuda de Koubun.

"Judal-chan ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto? Nos dijeron que habías ido a Sindria pero nunca me imagine que alguien te atacaría allá, en especial Sinbad-sama…"

Casi suelta una carcajada ante la mentira que había creado Al-Sarmen para salvarse de dar explicaciones. Bien podría abrir su boca y desmentir a esos bastardos pero si lo pensaba bien no era una buena idea, ellos podrían dañar a Kougyoku. No era como si la quisiera pero podría tomarla como lo más cercano a una "amiga".

Además no creía que se hubiera tomado bien la noticia. Digo enterarse que su amado "Sinbad-sama" que era prácticamente su príncipe azul se hubiera entregado a la lujuria creada por el alcohol y compartir cama con él, seguramente a la princesa le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco ante tal noticia.

"No fue el rey estúpido." El magi oscuro pensó unos momentos para ver a quien culpar. "Fue ese magi enano y su Djinn así que puede estar tranquila pues tu "gran Sinbad-sama" no me ha hecho daño", bruja." Dijo Judal en burla. Con eso lograría callar a la princesa, no quería escuchar "lo grandioso y buen esposo que sería" por parte de la princesa, no después de lo que había pasado entre ambos.

En cuanto a la excusa de sus heridas, Aladdin era la persona más lógica que se le ocurrió pues, aparte del rey idiota, era de las pocas personas que habían logrado hacerle daño y probablemente la pelirroja no exigiría un porqué.

Las facciones de la princesa se mostraron más calmadas y después le regaño por haberse ido sin avisar diciendo que la tenía preocupada y que la próxima vez que saliera avisara para ayudarlo si es que lo necesitaba.

Más mentiras.

Él sabía que nadie se preocupaba por él, al contrario, lo deseaban lejos y sólo lo soportaban porque era su magi. Nadie querría juntarse con un chiquillo mimado, caprichoso y cruel como él. Creía que incluso su propia familia, si estuviera viva, no lo soportaría.

Solo era una herramienta más para el Imperio Kou.

Por eso maldijo su destino, en él solo había sufrimiento inevitable y los Rukh negros eran lo más cercanos a un amigo pues creció con ellos, escuchándolos todo el tiempo.

Odiaba a Aladdin por haber tenido un destino mejor. Odiaba al mundo porque él no podía tener una vida como la de ellos, despreocupada. Pero escondía ese imposible deseo ante la máscara de maldad que siempre daba, la única vez que se mostró a si mismo fue la vez que lloró enfrente de Sinbad y sus tropas y sólo provocó lastima en el rey.

Él no necesitaba de ella para continuar, él quería poder, era lo único que podría rescatarlo de Al-Sarmen.

Y si Sinbad no se lo daba, el imperio Kou sí.

.-Sinju-.

En pocos días, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todos asumían que Judal había sido lastimado gravemente por su imprudencia pero no le veían mucha importancia, Al-Sarmen no había dicho la verdad lo cual era un poco bueno para el joven magi.

Pero lo que en verdad continuaba en duda era el significado de los extraños sueños que continuaba teniendo. Todo era lo mismo cada vez que dormía, el flotando enfrente a un planeta azul, muy similar al que vio cuando entraba a los calabozos, una gran cantidad de Rukh claros se acercaban a él y lo envolvían cálidamente, por lo general siempre los trataba de espantar inútilmente.

Lo que más le impactaba era la voz de alguien que se le figuraba familiar diciéndole.

"_Judal, admito que te he descuidado pero te haré un regalo, algo que te concederá lo que siempre has deseado hijo mío."_

Con cada palabra se estremecía Judal pues quien fuera el que le hablara lo sentía imponente. Juraba que en alguna parte había escuchado pero por más que intentaba recordar no lo lograba y se rendía. Normalmente lo ignoraría pero la frecuencia en la que se presentaban esa clase de sueños era muy seguida, tenía que hablar con alguien que por lo menos tuviera pistas del tema.

Y ese alguien era Aladdin.

Tomó una buena cantidad de duraznos, preparó una alfombra mágica y antes de subirse fue avisarle a Kouen que saldría. Este lo ignoró diciéndole algo que creyó decir "no te metas en problemas" o algo por el estilo, no le importó mucho que el príncipe no le hubiera prestado ni la más mínima atención pero al menos ya no podrían volver a castigarlo por haber salido.

Claro, su castigo anterior no fue exactamente por haberse ido del Imperio Kou sin permiso o algún aviso.

Prefería avisarle a algún príncipe que estuviera por ese lugar antes que Al-Sarmen, los cuales lo trataban más fríamente de lo usual, no tenía que pensar lo que le harían si le avisaba a ellos que iría a Sindria.

Asegurándose por última vez que nadie peligroso lo viera subió al artefacto mágico y emprendió su camino a Sindria.

Sin darse cuenta que detrás de él lo seguía otra alfombra dirigida por un hombre con el rostro oculto.

.-Sinju-.

Hello!

Nuevo cap~

Si, sé que es más corto que el primero pero el otro era, prácticamente, pura porno y yo me inspiro con eso XD.

Quiero agradecer a Ankoku-san por su ayuda, y claro a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me motivan a seguir.

Este proyecto va a ser largo. Y cuando digo largo es laaaaaaaaaaaargo. Tendrán que esperar para Judal con pancita, sorry.

Oh, les pido ayuda en el nombre del fic, la verdad el titulo fue de a último momento y ahora pienso cambiarlo pero no se por cual.

Deje Reviews por favor (y pueden matarme por lastimar a Judal)

Sayo!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Magi no me pertenece. **

.-Sinju-.

Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber devorado todos los duraznos al volar en la alfombra, hacía mucho que no salía del palacio y el estar fuera lo hacía sentir un poco libre. Pero regresaba a su realidad al sentir los brazaletes y collares de oro que servían como grilletes, eran un signo para indicar que él era un esclavo, no como uno común que vendían en los mercados ilegales pero era un esclavo.

Aun así, desobedecer a Al-Sarmen le hacía sentir que aun era una persona con poca libertad.

Tal como el sentimiento del viento al chocar en su cuerpo cuando vuela.

La brisa tropical llegó a sus narices dándole a entender que ya había llegado a Sindria, o por lo menos a las islas cercanas de esta. Este era el punto donde debía de estar precavido pues siendo él alguien de gran poder era fácilmente de notar, sería muy molesto tener que lidiar con los generales de Sinbad sólo para ver al magi enano.

Dejó la alfombra en el aire, nadie la robaría pues era imposible de agarrar siendo alguien común; hizo un hechizo de gravedad y voló lo que le restaba de camino hasta toparse con el campo mágico de Sindria.

Lo haría como lo hizo la última vez, un agujero pequeño y discreto pues esta vez no quería llamar para nada la atención. Si reponía rápidamente el campo con su propia magia Yamuraiha no lo notaría.

Todo salió a lo acordado. Nadie había notado su entrada. El siguiente paso era llegar al palacio, pues ahí asumía que se quedaba a vivir Aladdin, sin ser notado. En Sindria su rostro no era conocido por muchos en la población pero los guardias reales sabían exactamente como era o cuáles eran sus ropajes habituales. Tampoco era de noche como para poder mezclarse en la oscuridad.

Voló alrededor de las costas deshabitadas de la isla, era mucho menos probable que alguien lo notara que volar directamente por el centro.

Después de pocos minutos consiguió llegar a una de las paredes del palacio. Elevó un poco su vuelo para buscar a Aladdin y asegurarse de que estaba solo. Para su buena suerte este estaba en uno de los jardines leyendo un libro de magia debajo de un árbol.

Y lo más importante: estaba sólo.

Bajo de poco a poco y llego hasta donde se encontraba el niño. Estaba dormido con el libro en sus manos.

"Hey, enano." Dijo el mayor tratando de sacudirlo un poco y causar que se despertara. No funcionó.

"Enano te estoy hablando." Repitió con un tono enojado el magi y sacudiéndolo más fuerte. Judal ya estaba enojado pues no poseía de mucha paciencia o mucho tiempo antes de que descubrieran que estaba en territorio enemigo. Sacó su varita.

"¡Te dije que te despiertes enano!" Gritó Judal a la vez que conjuraba un poco de agua para que este se despertara de golpe al caerle toda encima.

"¡Yamu-san yo no estaba durmiendo!"

"Calma enano, soy yo."

El niño se quedo sorprendido de ver al mayor, en cuanto su mente reaccionó se alejó de él en un salto y con su bastón apuntó directamente a Judal.

"¿Qué buscas aquí Judal?"

Por el contrario, Judal no se sintió para nada amenazado, sabía que Aladdin había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando y mejorando en Magnostadt pero no tanto para superarlo a él. El pelinegro guardo su varita.

"Hoy no vine a pelear. Sólo quiero que me ayudes."

"No pienso cooperar con el imperio Kou así que no trates de convencerme."

"Si serás… no es eso. No es nada malo." Dijo con tono afligido falso. Aladdin le dedicó una mirada de sarcasmo. "Esta vez no es malo enano. Tú has visto cosas raras del Rukh blanco y eso."

La mirada de Aladdin brilló y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres decir qué estas pensando salvarte?"

"No me malentiendas enano." El rostro del niño volvió a caer. "Me refiero que quiero saber que significan unos sueños algo extraños que he tenido. En la 'organización' no me dejarían hablar de eso y tú eres el único que se me ocurrió."

"Judal, el tener sueños eróticos a esta edad es muy co-"

"¡TAMPOCO ME REFIERO A ESO!" Dijo Judal apenado, no podía pensar en nada de tema sexual sin recordar al rey de los siete mares. "Dios, eres un pervertido a esta edad enano."

"¿Entonces de que trataban?"

Judal miró hacia el cielo tratando de hacer memoria. Tenía que darle detalles perfectos a Aladdin o el mensaje podría ser tomado de una manera incorrecta.

"Comienza conmigo flotando en un espacio estrellado y hay un mundo azul a mis pies. Nunca he podido acercarme a él. Después una de las estrellas siempre llama mi atención porque brilla más que las otras. En cuanto la toco todo se vuelve blanco y hay muchísimos Rukh de color blanco a mi alrededor."

"¿No tienes Rukh negro ahí?"

"Creo que no… ahora que lo dices, nunca he visto Rukh oscuro ahí o algo que se relaciones con la 'organización'." Dijo Judal pensativo.

"¿Pasa algo más?"

"Si… cuando los Rukh se acercan a mí, una voz rara me dice algo de que me dará un regalo que siempre quise o algo así."

Era el turno de Aladdin de estar pensativo.

"¿No te parece familiar la voz? De ser así probablemente sólo es un sueño común."

"No, puedo jurar que nunca la había escuchado. Y no creo que sea algo común, enano. De estado soñando eso cada noche. Incluso una vez que me desperté me sorprendí al ver que había pocos Rukh claros acercándose a mí."

"Déjame ir por unos libros para ver que puedo encontrar. No te muevas de aquí o no hagas nada malo porque si no le diré a Sinbad que te eche." Advirtió el peliazul mientras entraba al palacio.

Judal se molestó un poco al ser mandado por un niño pero no tenía más opciones por lo que optó por resignarse, el estar en Sindria no le facilitaba nada y si seguía a Aladdin los soldados lo notarían.

Se entretuvo jugando con la gravedad y lanzando piedras a las personas que pasaban por ahí con cuidado de no ser descubierto, aguantaba las carcajadas al ver como las personas discutían al no saber quien fue su atacante.

"¿Acaso no puedes controlarte una vez?"

Volteo para ver que Aladdin lo miraba de manera de reproche y que cargaba varios libros de magia y varios temas relacionados.

"Estaba aburrido y cuando me aburro pasan cosas malas."

El menor soltó un suspiro de resignación y abrió un libro para comenzar a buscar. Judal al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidió ayudarle, tomando otro libro y también buscar algo relacionado.

Leyeron por varias horas sin encontrar resultado alguno. Casi juraban que se sabían de memoria la historia de los magi de memoria. La mayoría de datos que aprendían ya ambos lo sabían pues solo mencionaban información básica para magos. Otro eran datos demasiados complicados; si bien sus maestros o tutores habían puesto empeño en enseñarles todo lo que pudieran era imposible que conocieran todo, todo lo que tenga que ver con el Rukh o el Alma-Toran eran temas con información muy escaza, no muchas personas conocían los términos por lo que descifrar el significado llevaría un buen tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta la mañana se convirtió en la tarde. Todas esas horas no valieron la pena y ya comenzaban a sospechar pues Aladdin había estado entrando y saliendo del palacio para irse al jardín. Tenían suerte de que hoy Sinbad estaba muy ocupado como para preguntarse sobre los asuntos del magi.

Para mala suerte, como ya se sabe, Judal se aburre muy rápido.

"¡Ya me harté! ¡Esto es mucho más aburrido que esperarte!" Gritó en furia el pelinegro. Había deseado rendirse unas horas atrás pero trato de comportarse pues era él quien necesitaba de la información, no Aladdin.

"Cálmate Judal, si sigues gritando van a saber que estas aquí."

Judal se sentó de nuevo y cruzó los brazos a la vez que hacia un puchero. Aun no se creía que obedecía al menor. Era denigrante.

"¿Por qué no vuelves otro día Judal? Se hace tarde y pronto me vendrán a buscar. Supongo que también deben de estar buscándote."

Un escalofrío recorrió rápidamente por toda la espina dorsal del magi oscuro al recordad que probablemente Al-Sarmen ya estaría buscándolo, y era mucho más probable que ya sabían dónde se encontraba, no habría tantos problemas como la vez pasada pues tuvo la decencia de avisar que saldría más no dijo a donde y para qué.

"Tienes razón enano, yo también debo regresar. Tengo cosas que hacer. Te encargo que lo busques."

"Lo haré pero sólo prométeme que no nos harás daño por un tiempo."

Las cejas de Judal se arquearon en señal desconforme.

"¿Eh? Yo no haber prometido a cumplir tus condiciones enano."

"Es eso o no busco nada para ti y puede hacerlo por ti mismo."

El pelinegro sentía ganas de asesinar al menor, no tenía de otra y el enano lo sabía, usándolo a su ventaja.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

"Bien, pero no será permanente. Nos vemos." Dijo mientras se elevaba en los aires y salía con la misma estrategia con la que entró.

.-Sinju-.

"Entonces estas seguro que viste al oráculo en Sindria." Dijo un hombre que poseía el rostro tapado por una fina tela.

"Sí. Desconozco los motivos de sus razones pero siempre le podemos enseñar lo que está mal."

"Déjenlo, él avisó a mi sobrino Kouen y si lo lastimamos otra vez podría ser que los demás sospechen."

"Como usted ordene, Gyokuen-sama."

.-Sinju-.

Nuevo capítulo~

La verdad no tengo nada que decir. Apenas es el principio de todo esto (y si, ya tengo planeado todo el fanfic).

Vayan pensando en nombres mas o menos arábigos y de ese estilo para la bebé de Judal, va a ser niña porque si XD En el próximo cap pondré los nombres que se eligieron y después haremos una votación C:

Dejen reviews por favor!~

Sayo!~


	4. Chapter 4

El tener que soportar a Judal tenía que merecerse un premio. Aladdin tenía mucha paciencia pero se cuestionaba cada vez más con cada segundo dado para buscar que era el problema del magi oscuro.

El pelinegro sabía que debería mantenerse calmado y apreciar la ayuda que se le brindaba mas su naturaleza estoica y orgullosa le impedía pensar de acuerdo a la moral, no podía controlar la irritación con cada libro que tenía que cerrar pues no encontró nada de utilidad en él. Ver las largas filas de libros leídos le provocaba un deseo de destruir todo a su paso, de no ser por Aladdin seguramente Sindria ya estaría completamente congelada.

Cada tres días Judal viajaba a Sindria para continuar con la búsqueda pues también poseía deberes de oráculo en el Imperio Kou. También notó que Al-Sarmen no había tenido contacto con él después del día de su castigo. Eso daba a entender que planeaban algo y si ni siquiera le habían comunicado con él, su magi, seguramente Judal sería la próxima víctima.

Pero no era como si le importara mucho, ya no poseía familia por su culpa, no tenía personas a quienes llamar "amigos", nadie le amaba por ser sí mismo; probablemente solo crearían mas cicatrices en su piel cubierta por sus ropajes y estaba acostumbrado a ello. Técnicamente no tenía algo que perder.

Sin embargo empezaba a preocuparse por ellos porque los últimos días no se sentía bien de salud lo cual podría ser un problema el que Al-Sarmen lo atrapara cuando tenga la guardia baja. Trataba de que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado. La única que lo notó fue Kougyoku cuando tuvo que salir corriendo a vomitar a algún sanitario. Ella, lamentablemente, acababa de tomar un baño.

Judal sabía que de ella no debía preocuparse pues de cierta manera Kougyoku era lo más cercano a una amiga. Ella lo tomó con discreción el asunto después de haber recibido una explicación y una disculpa por haberla ofendido de esa manera.

Ahora se encaminaba a Sindria de nuevo. Como siempre avisando a Kouen pues este ni le prestaba atención, le sorprendía la capacidad de ignorarlo por parte de Kouen de que este no sospechara algo, o eso al menos creía.

Tomando su ruta habitual creó un pequeño agujero, entró, esquivo a cualquier persona y se infiltró en el castillo del rey Sinbad, donde Aladdin ya lo esperaba con otra montaña de libros listos para ser leídos.

El magi oscuro no pudo evitar soltar un ligero quejido al saber que se volvería a aburrir.

"Ya vine enano." Dijo Judal descendiendo del aire para esconderse detrás de unas gigantescas macetas. Era donde usualmente ambos magis se reunían.

"Hola Judal. Sabes, me gustaría que me dejases de llamar enano. Tengo un nombre." Dijo Aladdin tomando la mitad de los libros y acomodarlos en la parte donde Judal estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

"Sigue soñando enano, no estoy con mucho humor y no me siento muy bien como para pelearme contigo así que terminemos esto rápido." Dijo el mayor haciendo un berrinche y comenzando a leer un libro al azar.

"¿Te has sentido mal?" Dijo el menor con confusión pues pensaba que alguien como Judal era difícil que no tuviera una buena salud.

"No es algo muy común que me pase pero tengo dolores de cabeza fuertes, mareos e incluso he vomitado."

Aladdin se quedó callado un poco y después trato de soltar una pequeña risa para callarla con su mano. Llamando la atención de Judal.

"¿Qué te parece gracioso?"

"No es nada… pfff… solo algo tonto que… he-he… pensé…"Dijo el peliazul tratando de contener la risa lo cual irritó mas a Judal.

"Entonces dime para que pueda reírme también."

"No-No es nada…sol que…"

"Solo que ¿qué?" Dijo con gran enojo Judal, odiaba cuando era excluido de cualquier cosa.

El pelinegro tomó del cuello a Aladdin y comenzó a zarandearlo. El menor no se pudo contener más y explotó en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que era agitado en el aire.

"¡Es que parece que exageras o mientes! ¡Eso solo les pasa a las mujeres embarazadas!"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO ME LLAMASTE MUJER?!"

"Aladdin ¿Con quién hablas?" Ambos jóvenes detuvieron cualquier tipo de movimiento al escuchar una voz ajena. A Judal y a Aladdin se les erizó la piel al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

Con cuidado el mayor bajo al magi. Aladdin salió de su escondite cuidando de que no se supiera que el magi oscuro se encontraba ahí.

"Solo perseguía a un gato Ja'far-san. Se debió de haber metido por alguna barda. ¿Qué hace aquí?" Dijo con nerviosismo el menor. Sabía que la relación entre Judal y Ja'far no era muy buena, pensándolo bien no había nadie en Sindria con quien Judal tuviese una relación buena o aceptable más que él.

"Busco a Sinbad. Ha escapado después de que le dije que ya tenía listos unos tratados comerciales. Te sugiero que no estés escondido ahí, está lleno de tierra y te puedes ensuciar."

"Ah, es que… e-es el mejor lugar para estudiar. Aparte puede que el gatito regrese y-y quiera volver a jugar conmigo." Cada vez que el magi tartamudeaba Judal aguantaba la risa al ver lo patético que se veía.

"Entonces te dejo estudiando. Tengo que buscar a Sinbad o si no será más difícil de encontrar. Ese hombre no tiene remedio." Y sin nada más que decir Ja'far se fue.

Cuando el peliazul estaba completamente seguro de que ya no estaba soltó un suspiro de alivio. Todo había salido bien.

"Hey enano ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido y estas sudando."

"Es obvio, jamás le había mentido a ninguno de ellos. Me siento mal."

"No te preocupes, hay mentiras peores. Ahora volvamos a buscar en esto." Dijo el mayor aventándole uno de los libros.

"Judal, después de lo que dije puede que si sea verdad. Todo se relaciona."

"Ni se te ocurra decir que estoy embarazado. Eso solo le pasa a las mujeres y cómo puedes ver no soy una mujer ¿o quieres que te muestre?" Dijo con sorna el magi mientras tomaba el borde de sus pantalones oscuros.

"¡No! ¡Te creo! Además si fueras una señorita tendrían unos hermosos y grandes pechos~" Dijo el menor fantaseando.

"Tan chico y tan pervertido. Olvidemos lo del embarazo y ya escóndete." Dijo el magi mayor para iniciar su lectura de nuevo sin notar la presencia de alguien más.

"¿Qué embarazo? ¿También me puedo esconder contigo Aladdin? Estoy huyendo de Ja'far es que es mucho trabajo… Ese es… ¿Judal?"

Judal y Aladdin se estremecieron completamente al escuchar otra voz no invitada.

Ambos magis voltearon lentamente sus cabezas para mirar al rey de Sindria escondido entre los arbustos cercanos a ellos, Sinbad.

.-Sinju-.

Nuevo cap. Algo cortó pero espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron nombres. No pondré todos pues serían muchos así que pondré los que más me han gustado:

Aisha

Layla

Zaryt

Sissi

Voten por cualquiera de estos nombres.

Otra cosa, dado que el manga sigue avanzando y ha estado cambiando el tiempo con el que se saca (incluyendo Sinbad no Bouken porque puede llegar a afectar el fic) tomaré algunos aspectos y otros no. Este es el momento perfecto para decir que puedo spoilear a cualquiera que siga leyendo.

Dejen reviews y voten por qué nombre fue de su agrado.

Sayo!~


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Qué embarazo? ¿También me puedo esconder contigo Aladdin? Estoy huyendo de Ja'far es que es mucho trabajo… Ese es… ¿Judal?"

Judal y Aladdin se estremecieron completamente al escuchar otra voz no invitada.

Ambos magis voltearon lentamente sus cabezas para mirar al rey de Sindria escondido entre los arbustos cercanos a ellos, Sinbad.

Hubo un incomodo silencio acompañado por un tenso ambiente. Nadie decía nada pues el nudo en sus gargantas le impedía pronunciar algo. Estaban frente al gran rey de los siete mares y, lo peor, en su territorio. Si el hombre deseaba los podía matar, aunque Aladdin sabía que Sinbad no le haría daño a él pero no era la misma situación con Judal, el menor conocía que Sinbad resentía mucho al magi por sus malos actos y tampoco lo culpaba.

Tenían que convencer al rey que no era nada malo, sin importar que tan difícil sería.

Lo malo sería que Aladdin estaba siendo obligado a mentirle otra vez a una persona de su confianza.

"Aladdin ¿Qué hace Judal aquí y hablando contigo?" Dijo con seriedad el rey, tomando el mango de su espada en caso necesario.

Todos escucharon como el menor tragó saliva. La mirada de desconfianza de Sinbad le estaba poniendo nervioso pues asustaba. Era tan sería que llego a intimidar a Judal, sintió la urgía de tomar su varita pero no se movió. Si bien era capaz de atreverse a atacar al rey en su país, donde tenía una enorme desventaja como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero era muy diferente de aquella vez; esta vez no había sido mandado por Al-Sarmen y si ellos se llegaban a enterar que atacó Sindria sin su permiso lo volverían a castigar.

De sólo pensar en la tortura que le aplicarían tembló, probablemente sería mucho peor que la anterior; no dudaba que llagasen a ponerlo en peligro de muerte.

Tenían que actuar rápido pues a cara de Sinbad les indicaba que cada segundo era restado a la paciencia del mayor.

"É-él no e-s Judal… s-solo es una i-ilusión de agua q-que me enseñó Ya-muraiha-san." No pudo evitar tartamudear, sintió como los nervios lo traicionaban. Judal lo volteó a ver para encontrarse con que Aladdin estaba más pálido de lo normal y estaba sudando a mares, se notaba a kilómetros que el joven magi no sabía mentir.

Decidió apoyar al magi, aprovechando que Sinbad miraba directamente a los ojos a Aladdin tomó rápidamente su varita y reunió con ella varios Rukh blancos alrededor de él, Judal si podía manipularlos aun si poseyese Rukh oscuro pues estos no se teñirían de negro mientras no los utilizase en un ataque, haciéndolos visibles, eso creería la ilusión de ser algo mágico y funcionaría si no fuese tan tarde.

"¿Enserio? Yo recuerdo que Yamuraiha había dicho que tu magia era la del tipo de calor, no de agua. Yo también te he visto utilizarla pero nunca una de tipo agua."

'_Mierda' _pensaron ambos magis.

"Es que y-"

"No hace falta que digas más enano. Lo arruinaras más." Dijo Judal quien ya se había hartado. Aladdin decidió obedecerlo pues tenía razón, solo había empeorado las cosas. El Rukh blanco que estaba alrededor de Judal despareció de la vista del mayor para incorporarse al suyo propio.

"¿No creen que fue muy tonta esa excusa? Ahora que ya decidieron hablar con la verdad, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Judal? ¿Planeas atacarnos?" Al decir sus palabras, Sinbad se aferró con más fuerza al mango de su espada pues Judal aun traía su varita en la mano.

"Tranquilo rey idiota. Aunque no me lo creas, no vengo a causar daños. Necesito la ayuda de Aladdin, cosas de magis, aun si eres muy poderoso no lo entenderías así que despreocúpate y continua huyendo de "pecas"."

"¿Crees que me creeré eso? No eres inocente en nada, la ultima vez también lo intentaste y aprovechaste esa poca lastima para burlarte de mí. Sé que Aladdin no es malvado como tú así que pienso que lo estás amenazando para hacer algo malo."

Aladdin pensó que las palabras de Sinbad fueron duras pero eran ciertas, eso era lo malo de mentir, después nadie te creerá. Ahora Judal enfrentaba las consecuencias aunque a este no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

"No lo amenacé ni nada, él fue quien me amenazó con no ayudarme si no los atacaba por un tiempo y he cumplido mi promesa ¿o acaso he matado a alguien de tu gente? Tampoco lo que busco del enano está relacionado con "la organización"."

Regresó el silencio desesperante de nuevo, por primera vez Judal decía la verdad a su enemigo y era muy difícil tomar una decisión. Aladdin sentía la necesidad de decir algo pero temía que volviese a empeorarlo, era una situación en la que primero se piensa doblemente lo que se va hablar.

"Si es así exijo saber para qué requieres la ayuda de Aladdin."

"No te interesa, es algo personal."

"Claro que me interesa, estás en mi reino y conociéndote puedes mentirme."

Esta era la oportunidad para hablar de Aladdin.

"Creo que deberías decirle Judal-kun. Sinbad si está relacionado con esto."

"Me niego, no quiero que el rey tonto lo sepa." Judal no deseaba que nadie se enterase de sus malestares. Era mostrar un lado débil que no era propio de él, temía que se aprovechasen de ello como lo haría Al-Sarmen.

"Le diré, Judal-kun. Sinbad nos puede ayudar además de que no tiene nada de malo." Judal soltó un quejido y le dio la espalda a Aladdin al sentir su orgullo herido. Al ver la resignación de Judal, el magi de Rukh blanco procedió a hablar. "Judal vino hace algunos meses diciendo que tenía sueños raros, donde una voz extraña le hablaba y creemos que es Salomón."

El último hecho atrajo por completo la atracción de rey.

"¿Salomón? ¿El Gran rey Salomón?"

"Si. Eso no es nada normal y como Judal-kun sabía que Al-Sarmen no le daría respuestas me buscó a mí. Yo le ayude con la condición de que no causara ningún mal por un tiempo y él aceptó."

"Si eso es ¿Por qué Judal no quería que supiese eso?"

"No hablen de mi como si no supieran y eso es asunto mío." Dijo con tono molesto Judal.

"Debe ser porque se ha sentido mal y no quiere admitir que también se puede enfermar como todos." Ambos hombres escucharon un quejido de Judal. "Yo creo que eso se debe a sus sueños…"

"¿Y de que está enfermo?"

"Vomito todas las mañanas, no soporto olores fuertes y ya no puedo moverme rápidamente porque me mareo." Fue el turno de Judal para hablar.

Escucharon como Sinbad se contuvo la risa con la explicación de Judal, Aladdin no puedo más y también se echó a reír. Esto terminó de sacar de sus casillas al magi oscuro.

"¡¿DE QUÉ SE RIEN IDIOTAS?! ¡¿ACASO DISFRUTAN DE MI SUFRIMIENTO?!" Dijo Judal mientras preparaba su varita para congelarlos a ambos.

Cuando Sinbad recuperó el aire que le faltaba por las carcajadas se paró firme y hablo.

"¿No crees que exageraste algo o lo inventaste? Eso solo lo sufre una mujer en cinta."

"¡Yo dije lo mismo! Pero si lo pensamos bien, puede que sea cierto. Las voces en tus sueños dijeron que "te regalarían algo que siempre has deseado"… ¿acaso deseabas tener hijos?" Dijo Aladdin.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No puedo imaginarme a mi jugando con un asqueroso niño y cuidándolo!" Era verdad, nunca imaginó tener una familia pero, en su interior, si la deseaba, ansiaba sentir ese calor familiar que Al-Sarmen le arrebató al nacer; pero era imposible, ellos matarían a cualquier persona cercana. Él mismo trataba de convencerse que no necesitaba a nadie más que un candidato a rey fuerte.

"Aladdin tiene razón. Haremos esto: como yo deseo que tu no sigas aquí, te llevaré con Yamuraiha, ella sabe magia medicinal y podrá saber qué es lo que te pasa y después regresarás al Imperio Kou sin causar un alboroto." Ordenó Sinbad.

"Acepto esto porque quiero deshacerme de todo esto."

Y así, los tres se dirigieron dentro del palacio a buscar a la hechicera, con la esperanza de que sus dudas se disolvieran y, aparte, escapar de Ja'far.

.-Sinju-.

"Esto sin duda está relacionado con Salomón." Dijo la maga.

Le contaron todo a Yamuraiha, ella no se burló del magi pues todo se podía esperar de un explicación como esa, aparte de tomar en cuenta que Judal se había resignado a pedirles ayuda a sus enemigos, eso indicaba la seriedad del problema.

"¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Judal, estaba nervioso. La respuesta de la maga no era lo que esperaba. Él se aferraba a la idea de creer que solo era algo pasajero y pensar que todo el alboroto fue una exageración más suya. Pero para donde iban las cosas, no parecía sólo una exageración.

"Hay Rukh blanco esparciéndose dentro de ti y se concentra en tu área abdominal ¿también lo vez verdad? En tu caso puedo asegurar que ese Rukh no te pertenece pues ya que caíste en la depravación, tu Rukh no sería claro."

Los ojos del magi se sorprendieron ante la suposición, él sabía perfectamente que algo extraño le pasaba y era malo.

"Osea que-"

"Así es, hay una vida dentro de ti. Se puede decir que eres el primer hombre capaz de procrear vida."

"¿Eso qué significa?" preguntó Aladdin quien no había entendido ninguna de las complicadas palabras de su maestra.

"Eso significa que Judal si esta embarazado." Terminó Sinbad.

Co la última oración del rey sintió como todo el tiempo del mundo se congelaba para dárselo a sus enredados pensamientos. Esto era malo. Nunca pensó que la simple broma de Aladdin fuese verdad. Porque era hombre, no una mujer. Porque era el magi de Al-Sarmen, no una mujer premiada.

Porque él era malo y a los malos nunca se les da una bendición tan grande como esa.

Esto era horrible. Pensar en cuidar un bebe siendo como era, el peor ejemplo para un infante.

Y luego "la organización".

Ellos tarde que temprano sabrían su secreto y no se frenarían, lo matarían a él y a la vida en su interior. En el peor de los casos lo dejarían tenerlo y lo utilizarían. No quería eso. No podía regresar al Imperio Kou. Si la maga de Sindria lo notó ellos en cuanto lo vieran lo sabrían. Estaba en mucha desventaja y por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

Y para empeorarlo todo, el padre de su hijo era el mismísimo Sinbad de los siete mares. Suponía que con la borrachera de aquella vez Sinbad no recordaba nada de lo que pasó entre ellos y eso eran puntos en contra como de favor. ¿Cómo le diría que él era el padre?

O mejor dicho, ¿le diría a Sinbad la verdad?

Si el rey no había confiado en él cuando le dijo que necesitaba de la ayuda de Aladdin, mucho menos el hecho de tener un heredero.

Esto era muy complicado y peligroso. Tenía muchas preguntas y dudas, la decisión que hiciese afectaría gravemente en su futuro.

Y todo por una calentura.

Aunque Salomón también poseía la culpa. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué le daría la capacidad de tener hijos cuando había miles de parejas deseando tener uno?

¿Por qué él? Judal ni siquiera había tenido contacto con él. ¿Por qué no Aladdin o la magi del Imperio Reim? Hasta le valía un bledo si hubiese sido el nómada de Yunan.

Pero Judal no era el único confundido ahí. Sinbad divagaba también en su mente con una pregunta en mente:

¿Quién era el padre?

Sospechaba de Kouen pues sabía que Judal no aceptaría que cualquier persona lo tocase, tenía que ser alguien que él quisiese por su poder y el único candidato que venía a su mente era el príncipe Kouen.

También no pudo evitar en pensar en si mismo pero esto era imposible pues no recordaba haber llevado al magi de Kou a la cama.

Sinbad volteó a ver el rostro de Judal, estaba asombrado al ver como Judal lucía tan asustado. Se imaginaba que era por "la organización". El rey sabía que eran capaces de todo.

Con una de sus manos tomo un hombro del joven para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y en señal de apoyo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer Judal?" Dijo en tono serio.

El magi se quedó viendo un punto fijo de la habitación para después mirar a los ojos a Sinbad. Los orbes carmines de Judal brillaban con furia y horror.

"¿Pues qué más? Sacarlo de mis entrañas."

.-Sinju-.

Les traje nuevo capítulo pues ya llevaba un rato que no actualizaba.

La verdad me he sentido, como decirlo… traicionada. Sí, eso sirve…

Quiero aclararles que yo no escribo en un lenguaje muy "exagerado" pues ese es mi estilo, apenas soy una niña (si, según la sociedad aun soy una niña) de 14 años, tampoco escribo muchas palabras para darles más capítulos pues repetiría mucho una cosa.

Y antes de que dejen reviews diciéndome que estoy ardida o algo, pues si, lo admito, soy la envidia en persona y estoy consciente de ello.

Si deseaban algo de lo anterior solo hubieran puesto un review diciéndome que quería capítulos más largos, detallados, etc.

Tampoco busquen en los reviews para ver si hay mensajes de odio, esos los reporto o algunos me los mandan por MP, no se molesten en buscar cosas malas.

Terminare este fanfiction pues, de lo contrario, sería admitir derrota, si desean que cambie algo en mi manera de escribir, tienen dudas de algo u otra cosa, dejen un review diciéndome. Solo no quiero que me abandonen.

**Para la anónima "sasa":**

**Yo decidí por mi cuenta hacerla niña, lo hago pues es muy "cliché" que el heredero de un rey sea un niño y es más divertido hacer a un gobernante una mujer, nadie objetó más que tú. Los nombres fueron sugeridos por los o las lectores o lectoras, no puedo poner todos pues serían muchos así que escogí los que fueron de mi agrado. Espero que haya resuelto tus dudas.**

Nos leemos…


	6. Chapter 6

_"¿Qué piensas hacer Judal?" Dijo en tono serio._

_El magi se quedó viendo un punto fijo de la habitación para después mirar a los ojos a Sinbad. Los orbes carmines de Judal brillaban con furia y horror._

_"¿Pues qué más? Sacarlo de mis entrañas."_

"Judal, con eso no se debe jugar." Advirtió en rey con claro enojo en su voz.

"No juego. No quiero a este mocoso y tú no eres quien para ordenarme."

Todos miraban con desprecio a Judal pues no podían creer que el magi fuera tan cruel para atentar contra su propio hijo, mucho más si ni siquiera lo había pensado, en cuanto escuchó lo que le pasaba decidió egoístamente eliminar la causa del problema.

Como se esperaba de alguien corrompido.

Ahora estaban convencidos de que toda lástima que mostrase Judal debía ser actuada.

En serio.

¿Atentar contra un niño que aun no nace?

"Judal, debes tenerlo. Es un ser humano y además de ser **tu hijo.** La única familia que tendrás." Le replicó Sinbad, remarcando con fuerza intentando hacer que el magi oscuro comprendiera.

"Así es. Mi hijo o monstruo, como desees llamarle. Es **mío**, lo que me da el derecho de hacerle lo que se me dé la gana."

"Aquí en Sindria eso es tomado como crimen."

"¿Y quién dijo que estaba con Sindria? Si mal no recuerdo, tú has rechazado millones de veces las propuestas que te hacía día a día para ser tu magi. El imperio Kou ni se enterará."

Antes de que el hombre de cabello morado pudiese responderle a la arrogancia del pelinegro, Yamuraiha, quien decidió intervenir por el bien del personal del castillo, objetó.

"Perdonen por interrumpir con su pelea pero ¿crees que te creerían si dices estar preñado? Eres un hombre y una simple partera no te atendería. No creo que la organización haga algo que no te lastime para sacártelo."

Judal fulminó con la mirada a la maga, admiraba la valentía con que le respondió pues ella sabía la clase de poder que poseía Judal y estaba a punto de demostrar. Todo lo irritaba y todos le irritaban en ese lugar.

Todo por un maldito sueño.

"Eso es mi problema, no el tuyo. Además esta no es tu pelea."

Yamuraiha hubiera jurado que la mirada que le dio Judal fue como si mirase a la peor de las prostitutas, agregando esos ojos teñidos con el carmín de la sangre logró causarle un leve respingo al sentir miedo.

"Déjala en paz. Ella dice lo correcto, nadie podrá atenderte."

Judal soltó un suspiro.

Aladdin y Yamuraiha, quienes eran capaces de ver el Rukh, observaron como Judal comenzaba a reunir una gigantesca cantidad de Rukh oscuros, indicándoles que utilizaría su magia.

Esto no era nada bueno, estaban en un salón cerrado y lo más importante era de que había gente dentro del palacio, mucha; las vidas de los sirvientes, guardias, generales y cualquier otra persona en ese lugar corría mucho peligro.

Sus sospechas se terminaron de aclarar en el momento que los tres vieron como Judal alzaba su varita. Para su mala suerte, Sindria era una isla por lo que está rodeada de agua y la magia especializada del magi de Kou era el hielo, formado de agua.

"Yo había dicho que no quería jugar esta vez pero tu insistes demasiado Sinbad. Será muy divertido pelear de nuevo contigo, ahora con tus Djinns ya eres un contrincante digno para mí, tal vez en esta ocasión pueda acabar contigo de una vez."

El agua flotando en el aire, reunida por Judal, se fue cristalizando de poco a poco hasta formar un gran pedazo de hielo. Con otro movimiento de su muñeca el hielo se lleno de varias grietas para dar nacimiento a varios pedazos con puntas filosas, listas para atravesar carne.

Reaccionando a la mayor rapidez posible, Yamuraiha y Aladdin trataron de deshacer el hechizo, no podían contraatacar o de lo contario dañarían la estructura del palacio y podría causar un daño estructural a algunas columnas importantes y se destrozarían varias partes de este, como ya se había dicho, no querían ningún herido.

Sin embargo, la mente de Sinbad reaccionó más rápido y mientras que los dos magos trataban de parar al magi corrupto, él llevo su mano a la altura de su cara, dejando lucir su anillo más grande.

"¡Habita en mi cuerpo, Zepar!"

Una intensa luz cegadora cubrió por completo el cuerpo del rey. Aladdin volteo a ver a Sinbad para encontrárselo de un tamaño más chico y con su equipo Djinn, después su mirada fue a Yamuraiha quien inmediatamente dejo lo que hacía para cubrirse los oídos, él siguió a su maestra pues recordaba que Alibaba le contó de una vez que Sinbad peleó con Kougyoku por diversión, suponía que había utilizado ese Djinn por lo que ya tenía una idea de cuál era su poder. El menor cubrió sus oídos.

Sin embargo Judal desconocía esta apariencia del rey de Sindria. Sabía los nombres pues algunos de sus Djinn se encontraban en calabozos que el invocó pero no conocía el poder de todos, este era nuevo para él y se preparó para el ataque que nunca llegó.

El mayor tomó una gran bocanada de aire, al mismo tiempo que Judal estaba a punto de lanzar todos los picos de hielo.

"_¡Sarg Arsarros!"_

En cuanto los pedazos congelados se lanzaron hacia el rey este soltó un grito demasiado alto. Ordenándole a la mente de Judal que durmiese.

Inmediatamente los cristales de hielo cayeron al piso junto con el cuerpo del magi dormido en un sueño profundo. Se escucharon a varias personas hablando fuertemente pero le restaron importancia que sabían que muchos estaban en el mismo estado de Judal, era una de las desventajas de Zepar.

"No podemos dejarlo ir. Hará algo imprudente y su embarazo puede ponerlos en peligro a ambos." Dijo Sinbad, volviendo a su forma normal.

"Estuve pensando que podríamos utilizar una de las gemas que le incruste a Aladdin cuando fue a Magnostadt, eso disminuirá bastante su poder." Explicó Yamuraiha, Sinbad aprobó la idea de una de sus generales.

"Pero… ¿Cómo lo tomará Judal? Yo recuerdo que me llegaba a frustrar cuando no podía hacer bien los ejercicios de magia, con su carácter será mil veces peor."

"Es mejor que nos ataque con puños débiles a con magia destructiva y poderosa."

La maga se acercó a Judal y se alivió que el Rukh de este ya estuviese más calmado, eso facilitaba mucho las cosas, además de que no sabían si el cuerpo del pelinegro aceptaría la gema al haber caído en la corrupción.

Con cuidado dejó que la gema se fusionara en el antebrazo de Judal, Sinbad y Aladdin observaban atentamente como si fuese agua la joya roja de sumergiese en piel. Después de varios minutos la gema estaba completamente incrustada en la piel del magi oscuro. Aladdin pudo ver como los Rukh negros desaparecían de poco a poco hasta quedar una cantidad que se confundiría con los de una persona normal.

"¿Qué haremos con él? No podemos entregarlo al Imperio Kou así y "la organización" se enterará pronto." Dijo Yamuraiha.

"Por el momento será nuestro huésped."

"Pero Sinbad-sama, Judal-kun no deseará quedarse." Replicó Aladdin.

"Entonces será nuestro prisionero."

.-Sinju-.

Su cabeza se sentía pesada, como si hubiese hecho una actividad en la que se requería mucha energía física. Aun si sus ojos no estaban abiertos del todo sabía que estaba en un lugar desconocido pero le importó poco, la suavidad del colchón y almohada en la que estaba acostado se le aferraba con tal de no levantarse.

Después de varios minutos de reposar pudo levantarse. Miró a su alrededor y recordó. Cierto, no era el Imperio Kou, era Sindria y la verdad no sabía decir si eso era bueno o malo.

De repente su mente reaccionó, era un pequeño detalle que nunca le importo pero ahora significaba todo:

No había muchos Rukh negros a su alrededor.

Asustado trato de juntarlos, tratando de hacer la magia más simple pero era demasiado difícil, jamás había sido así ni siquiera cuando apenas habían comenzado sus lecciones de magia.

En desesperación trató otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra…

"No te esfuerces, no lo lograrás." Dijo una voz a su espalda totalmente reconocible para él.

Tomó un jarrón decorativo que estaba al lado de la cama y se lo lanzó directamente a Sinbad quien lo esquivó con facilidad, cuando Judal estaba desesperado podía ser alguien predecible.

"¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO UTILIZAR MI MALDITA MAGIA IDIOTA?!"

"Porque eres un peligro con ella, no quiero que dañes a nadie, incluyendo a tu bebé."

"¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?! ¡Yo haré lo que quiera!" gritaba como fiera el magi.

"En mi país no lo harás. Tendrás a ese niño y deberías empezar por decirme quien es el padre, podrías meternos en muchos problemas." Dijo el rey.

"¿A qué te refieres con quien es el padre? Además ni te lo diría, idiota."

"Me refiero a que, asumiendo con tu personalidad, puede ser alguien poderoso."

"¡¿Me estás llamando un puta?!"

Y pensar que el verdadero padre de esa criatura era el hombre que estaba frente a él.

"Tómalo como quieras pero si no me dices quien es el padre tendrás que enfrentar los problemas tu solo."

"Entonces me voy."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Podrás tú solo contra "la organización"?"

Sinbad aguantó una pequeña carcajada al ver como el pelinegro se paralizó.

El rey tenía la razón. Estar solo en esta situación era muy complicado y peligroso.

"No es como si te dejara ir tan fácilmente, como ya te dije, no quiero que dañes a ese niño. Por eso Yamuraiha te ha arrebatado tu magoi, eso te hace un poco más dócil con nosotros."

"¿Entonces esperas que no me intente dañar físicamente?"

"Supuse que dirías algo así, he ordenado a todos que siempre estés vigilado, esta noche seré yo quien te vigile."

El magi soltó un suspiro llenó de cansancio y rendición, era inútil.

El ambiente se relajó un momento en el que ambos hombres permanecieron en un incomodo silencio profundo.

Sin regresar la mirada al mayor, Judal habló.

"¿Sabes que _ellos_ me buscarán? Tarde o temprano vendrán por mí, no por mi Rukh, de alguna manera ellos siempre me encuentran, ya he intentado escapar varias veces…"

Sinbad no supo responder ante lo dicho. Se imaginaba que era lo que le hacía Al-Sarmen como castigo al joven. Sería un muy malo en cuanto se enterasen del embarazo de este, probablemente le sacarían al feto y crearían una inevitable guerra entre Sindria y el Imperio Kou al haber capturado a un miembro cercano a la realeza.

Esto tendría muy malas consecuencias pero la meta actual era hacer que Judal no se provocase un aborto. Más tarde le sacaría la verdad del padre.

"Eso caerá en mis hombros. Preocúpate por mantenerte sano por ese niño. He visto a mujeres preñadas y asumiendo que un embarazo masculino no es para nada normal, esto será mucho más difícil."

"No quiero ser padre. Soy el peor ejemplo para ello. ¡Ni siquiera tú que eres 10 años mayor que yo has tenido hijos! O eso espero…"

A Sinbad le recorrió un escalofrío, el también esperaba también no tener ningún hijo perdido.

"No es algo que se pueda discutir, el daño ya se hizo. Enfócate en pensar en el futuro con tu nuevo hijo y verás que pronto lo querrás más que a tu vida."

"Lo dudo mucho. No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras un _monstruo_ me daña y crece en mi interior. Ya no quiero hablar contigo, eres molesto en este tema y tengo sueño."

Al pelimorado le alivió que la actitud arrogante del pelinegro volviese, era una buena señal. Por lo menos ya había asegurado por unos meses la vida del no nacido.

El magi se levantó de la cama para desenredar su larga cabellera, se quitó el top negro y la tela blanca y las tiró descuidadamente a un lugar al azar y se dejó caer en el suave edredón. No se tardo mucho en hacerse escuchar unos ronquidos.

Los orbes dorados de Sinbad no podían dejar de observar el pelo negro de Judal, era muy hermoso, como el de una bella dama o incluso más.

Recordó que la mujer que lo perseguía por sus pensamientos debía poseer una cabellera similar, el rey sonrió con sorna ante la ironía:

'¿_Te imaginas que Judal fuese ella?'_

Para nada posible.

Por hoy se dedicaría a dormir un sillón cercano a la cama del menor, de todas manera había dos guardias afuera de la habitación.

.-Sinju-.

Ya superé mi depresión así nuevo capítulo.

Les agradezco los reviews de apoyo, fueron alentadores pero lamento decirles que me retrasaré de vez en cuando más de lo normal.

¿Por qué?

Fácil, la escuela.

Mis maestros me dejan tareas interminables, 7 al día dejándome tarea y me quitan tiempo.

Aparte de que tengo más ideas listas para hacerse fics.

Por cierto, aquí les dejo las votaciones de los nombres:

Sissi: 5 puntos

Aisha: 2 puntos

Layla: 1 punto

Zaryt: 2 puntos

Cerraré votos hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo. De ahí el que más tenga votos será el elegido.

Dejan reviews por favor.

Sayo!~


End file.
